This invention relates generally to the field of merchandising containers suitable for packaging small articles, clothing in folded condition, and similar merchandise, and more particularly to an improved form thereof in which provision has been incorporated to provide for the sealing of the carton to prevent undetected pilfering during such periods when the carton is in the custody of persons other than the purchaser after packing of a purchase has been completed.
While the incorporation of pilfer-proof seals in large containers containing commercial shipments is well-known in the art, such provision normally involves the employment of additional structure incorporated into the main body and lid of such containers, the additional cost of which is amply justified by the value of the shipment, and the fact that the carton is, in many instances, reuseable.
However, in recent years, the problem of pilferage occurring where a shopper checks articles he has already purchased, to be retrieved before completing a shopping expedition has been increasing. On the increase is pilfering occurring in restaurants, or checking facilities in a store and the like.
Part of the problem exists in the fact that normally the design of a package or carton used for merchandising is almost entirely based around parameters of low cost and easy assembly from a flattened condition.